ZEPC01 / Transcript
Episode 1: The Deadly leader Cure Dragon arises 6 years prior Carol was crying as two little boys were making fun of her. “There's no way you will ever be a Zeti” said one boy. “Besides, what is a Zeti? Is it like some made up word? Whatever, the world will never understand you” another boy said. The two boys then started to laugh at her. She started to dry up and grew angry. “What are you going to do? There's nothing you can do” said the other boy. “There is something I will do...to you two” She said. “And what's that” asked the one boy. She walks over to the two boys giving them a cold stare at both at of them. “It would be hard for you to joke with no teeth” She said. In an instant, the two boys went from being nonsense to her to instantly scared. “I'll savor your every scream, and feast upon your fear” She added. The two boys then ran inside. “And don't come back you scaredy Zeti” Carol yelled as the two boys were running away from her. •Present Day• * Otaking - “I can't wait to get the new Aquors figures! I’ve been waiting forever to get my claws on one” Carol said in excitement. She was outside of Otaking, the only store in Yuhara for Otakus like her. The line was moving up as Carol's excitement was escalating little by little. When she made it up to the register, she asked for the new Aquors figures. “I'm so sorry were sold out of the figures” the clerk said to her. She almost got mad but kept her cool. She then looked around and sighed. She then turned her head and saw a black brooch with two red dragons on it. “That looks cooler than the Aquors figures I wanted. It has dragons and it's black and red” she said. She went back to the clerk and putted the brooch on the counter. The clerk then scanned it, “That will be $13.00” The clerk said. So Carol handed the $13.00 to the clerk and handed the brooch to Carol. Carol’s house She went up to her room where their were some anime figures on her shelves, a desk with a computer, a New Nintendo 3DS and a Wii U, a large TV, some plushies,some video recording equipment, a microwave, and finally food. She sat on the floor and grabbed the brooch from out of the bag. She then took it out from the box and examined it a little bit. “So this thing has no off switch? That's cool.” “Let's open it!” She said. Suddenly she opened the brooch and she was blinded by bright light that shined her whole room. It then stopped by the time it stopped glowing. “What happened?” She said to herself. She went out of the house and went to the Konbini to grab a snack and drink. Convenience store She was looking through the aisles of the store. People were grabbing some snacks, others were just getting coffee or beer. Carol grabbed some candy and some water and she went out of the convenient store. Yuhara She was walking down a street when she accidentally bumped into a buff looking man with a turquoise ponytail, spiked arm braces, black pants, red sleeveless blazer jacket, and black shoes. “I'm so sorry, I..I didn't mean to bump into you” Carol hesitated. The man got back up and walked off. “Fine, be that way” she yelled and continued to walk off. A girl her age was watching her from above. She had dark gray hair with black streaks. She wore a black long sleeve shirt with blood stains on it. She wore tan skirt with the blood stains on it with black shoes. Her eyes were blood red. “It looks like I found you, Cacophonic Conch” she said. Carol was looking at the brooch and wondered if it was just a cosplay item. Suddenly, she started to hear a sound and was starting to vibrate like an iPhone. She opened her phone and saw a notification that said that a member from Black Future was in the city. She ran over to the town center to the same girl that was watching her earlier hovering down and started to walk towards her. Carol knew that she wasn't scared, “Who are you?” She asked. The girl then looked at her, “My name is Renegade ” said Renegade . “Our goal is to take the Cacophonic Conch and use it to-” Renegade explained. “World Domination I'm assuming” Carol interrupted. “Since you interrupted me, i have planned something worst” She said. She looked at a girls sketchbook and thought of the plan. “The darkness of future covers the world. Come out Dispark!” She yelled. The Dispark started to burst out of its shell, it had angry looking eyes, looked huge, it had arms and legs, and it looked like a sketchbook. The monster then cried out. Carol wasn't afraid of the monster cause she has seen plenty of Japanese monster movies. The monster then started to walk and people were running away from it. It was destroying everything in its path. But then she turned to right and that buff man from earlier wasn't noticing that the Dispark was about to kill him. She ran over to him and pushed him out of the way. “You could've almost been killed” Carol said to the man. He then looked at her and noticed something that she had. “You have it, the Zeti Pact” the man said to her. “Zeti...Pact” she said looking at the pact. She looked up to the man but he disappeared. “He's gone” she said to herself. She then felt a loud bang as the Dispark was heading towards the main square. She saw the Dispark was about to smash a kids dragon origami that it made. “What is this? Some creature made out of paper, Pathetic, Dispark get rid of it!” said Renegade. Carol then watched the Dispark smashing the dragon origami. She picked up the origami, looked at it, and looked at Renegade in anger. “You…” she barked. Renegade then turned around and saw Carol with the dragon origami. “I thought everyone was gone, but you remain in my path” Renegade said to her. “You vile person” Carol yelled. “Why would some little kid make some dumb little paper model of a dragon? Cause that just looks retarded” Renegade explained. Carol then started to snicker and then looks at Renegade with sinister look. “That's right, enrage me further” Carol shouted. Then her Zeti Pact started to glow a red light. Carol then grabbed the pact from her coat pocket. Renegade and the Dispark were blinded by the bright light. “Agh! That bright light” Renegade cried. Carol opened her eyes and she saw a red and black mechanical dragon was looking at her. She then showed her Zeti Pact to the dragon and it then disappeared. She looked at the Zeti Pact and made her choice. “Let's put an end to this” Carol shouted. She opened the Zeti Pact, pressed the red button, and made a hexagon on it. “Zeti Metamorphose!” She shouted. The Pact then started to shine. TRANSFORMATION BEGINS Carol was surrounded by red energy that then stripped her clothes except for her bra and panties. The red energy then turned into fire as a dragons roar can be heard. Long black high heels with red on her toes formed on her legs. A short black skirt covered her ahem. Spiked bracelets formed on her wrists. They then started to form the red fingerless gloves. Her fingernails then started to grow long, sharp, and turned cyan. The black midriff formed to cover her habanero. A cyan crystal appeared in the middle of the midriff. Her hair then went from short brown to a long cyan ponytail. Black Z shaped horns formed above her head. A long red serpentine tail formed on her tailbone. Her eye color changed from green to purple. “The Deadly Leader, Cure Dragon!” She shouted. TRANSFORMATION COMPLETE “This can't be...The Deadly Six have been revived!” Renegade said in shock. “What the hell are you talking about?” Carol taunted. She then made a fist with her left hand and the spiked bracelet then turned into a gauntlet. She punched the Dispark and it sent Renegade shaking. The Dispark then started firing paintballs at Carol but she dodged all of them and then landed another punch on the Dispark. “Could that be...Zavok?!” She thought. The Dispark landed face down first and Carol stepped back for a moment and then noticed that she transformed into a magical girl. “Humph! Just like in those video games, I look fabulous!” She said in determination. She was all happy that she didn't know that she needed to defeat the Dispark. She then came with a idea. “Just what are you planning on doing?” Renegade asked. “You'll see!” She replied. She was actually preparing for her attack, “Sayonara bye bye! Dragon Fireball!” She shouted and she hurled a huge fireball at the Dispark. “Burning!” The Dispark shouted and it disappeared. Renegade noticed and wasn't happy. “We will meet again, someday!” She said and she then disappeared. She then saw a little boy and his older sister go up to her. “Excuse me, but thank you for saving my sketchbook” said the girl. “Do you have a name miss?” the little boy asked. Carol thought for a moment, “My name is Cure Dragon!” She said to the boy. “Well then Cure Dragon, this is for you” he said and handed her a red dragon origami. “Someone destroyed it earlier” she said to the boy. “Don't worry, I make origami a regular basis. Besides that was my 5th one” he replied and went back with his sister and walked home. She then de-transformed and went home. Carol's house “What did I just do?” She said to herself looking at the pact. She then putted the pact on the floor and covered herself in a blanket. Suddenly she started to hear a voice, “Carol can you hear me?” It said. “Who's there?” She shouted. She then heard someone come in. She came out of her room and she ran out to find a buff looking demon has appeared in her backyard. “Hello Carol” said the Zeti. Carol was in shock when she saw the Zeti. “No...That can't be” The red Zeti smirked at her and folded his arms. “You must be...Zavok of The Deadly Six?!” She yelled. Zavok looked at her in disturb. “People at my school say that Zeti are just pulp fiction and I get bullied by them every time” Carol said in excitement. “Yeah...right” he said rolling his eyes. She then introduced herself to Zavok and told him about Yuhara. “Hmm...very interesting” he replied. She then held out her hand, “What is the meaning of this?” He asked. “This is our proof that we will form a team” she replied and she smiled. Zavok sighed for a moment and held his hand out and shook her hand. Meanwhile an orange fat Zeti was eating meat and watching a girl with short brown hair but longer and yellow eyes eating a orange and doing artwork. “That girl looks like she'll be my Adam's apple. Mmm..apples” It said to itself. - Preview - "Hey Yumi!" Carol yelled. "I don't know who you are?" Yumi hesitated. "Yumi, come back!" Carol cried. "Next time on Zeti Precure" said Zavok. "Hungry for Happiness Cure Flavor is born!" Carol shouted. "Yumi, come back he's not a monster!" she cried as she ran after her. Zavok sighed for a moment. "Girls these days" he said as he facepalmed himself. = EXTRA = Carol looked at Zavok in pleasure. "So, it'll be just the two of us. Fighting evil, train together" Carol went on and on talking. "Oh, Lorraine help me!" he thought as he was sweating. Category:Zeti Precure Episodes Category:ZetiZaverick's Fanseries Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts